


Turning Water Into Red Wine

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Mommy Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Chika comes home for winter break alone, as her friends are too busy to spend any time with her. The boredom and sadness leads her into the arms of a surprising woman.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Sakurauchi Riko's Mother
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Turning Water Into Red Wine

It was still weird coming home on her university breaks. First off, the fact that she actually was _going_ to university was a miracle, according to Mito. She wasn't _completely_ dumb, but she found it hard to concentrate and care about her schoolwork. There were much more important things to focus on, like mikans and idols. She did eventually buckle down, though, which allowed her to come home from higher education in the first place.

There were other things that were weird too. Each year that passed put more distance between her and the girls she considered her friends. They were all determined to stay friends when Dia, Kanan, and Mari graduated from high school, and at first things worked out. They kept up with each other frequently through texts, calls, and social media. Eventually they all graduated, and they continued to converse as often as they could.

Unfortunately, those good times couldn't last forever. It wasn't as if they all suddenly disliked each other. Time just ended up getting the best of them. Looking back, it wasn't surprising that Dia was the first to fall off the map. The workload and expectations she had meant less time for idle chit chat. It was a bit more surprising that Yoshiko was the next to have her input in their group chat slow to a crawl. Apparently she was actually _more_ popular at university with her specific schtick than at any point during grade school.

Now, as she came home for winter break, she stood at the bus stop and sighed deeply. Her third winter break had the possibility of being her loneliest break yet. Kanan and Mari didn't come home for their breaks anymore. They were too busy with their lives, schooling and otherwise. As for Dia, while she and Ruby did come home for their breaks, it wasn't as if Dia had much time for frivolities. There was the whole family business and all. At least there was Ruby, though the two of them only had so much in common now that their idol careers were in the rearview.

Even her own best friends, the two girls she still communicated with regularly, wouldn't be there. At least not for a good portion of the break. You was going to be splitting her time between play and winter seafaring, while Riko had a part time job teaching piano. She was super happy for both of them, and all of her friends in fact. It was just hard not to feel lonely knowing she'd be on her break without her friends to spend time with.

She started on her walk home, hugging her jacket close to her to keep out the cold. It was already that part of the season where she could see her breath misting in front of her face. They were the exact kind of days that she, You, and Kanan used to huddle up under the kotatsu and drink hot chocolate her parents had made for them. The memories hit her with a wave of nostalgic sadness, and she regretted bringing it up. Even if they were all home, they were adults now, with adulting and shit they had to do. Those days were long gone.

On her front porch, she turned around and looked at the empty street running past her house. It made her wonder if she should have even come home. At least at university she could pretend the crushing loneliness didn't exist. She couldn't do that to her parents, though, who wanted to see her. Family was important, more important than her unnecessary sadness. She put on her cheeriest smile and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" She shut the door, locked up, and began removing her shoes. The seconds of silence that ticked away made her feel that same longing gnawing at her insides again. Back in high school, her sisters Mito and Shima would have already said something, but neither of them were home anymore. Mito had left the family business entirely, and while Shima was still there, she lived with her husband now. 

In fact, it was Shiitake who greeted her first, nearly bowling her over in her excitement. "Woah girl!" She laughed as she fell on her butt, wrapping her arms around Shiitake's neck and giving her a big hug. "Eww, not the face!" Shiitake was licking her face, and she squirmed around trying to avoid her tongue, all to no avail. Her chance at escape was made null and void when her puppies, all grown dogs now, ran over and buried her in love and fluff. At least she had her dogs.

"Welcome home, dear." Through all the fluff, she could see her mom standing above her, grinning at the position her daughter was in. She didn't even want to get up, to be honest. It was fine just laying there with her dogs squishing her. Eventually, though, they scattered, allowing her to sit up and push her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks, mom." She got back on her feet, then bent down to hug her diminutive mom. Now that she was in the embrace of a family member, she didn't feel so regretful. Family had a way of chasing away some of the demons she felt she was always dealing with nowadays. "Is dinner almost ready? I'm starving." Her worries about coming home to existential loneliness caused her to skip lunch, and her growling stomach was making her regret it.

"Your father's already working on it, don't worry." Laughing, her mom patted her hip, then made her way back towards the kitchen. "Remember to wash your hands!" She rolled her eyes, wondering when her mom was going to stop treating her like a kid. With her suitcase in tow, she went up the stairs to wash her hands, having admittedly forgotten it. Shiitake followed after her dutifully.

After dinner with her parents, she and Shiitake spent the rest of the night chilling in her room. She was lying on her bed, absently petting Shiitake, who was snoozing next to her. It was a university break, and there she was alone and sharing her bed with her dog. She was certainly living her best life, huh?

"I wonder what they're doing..." She had sent a message in the group chat she shared with Riko and You, but hadn't gotten a response yet. They were probably busy, but the loneliness still ate at her all the same. If she didn't do something exciting over the break, she was going to be weighed down by the thoughts of her friends drifting further and further away, and then she was going to scream. She really would.

Sitting up, she got out of bed and let Shiitake take it over. When it came to contemplation, there was no better place to do it than on the balcony. She flung open the curtains, then stopped before she could open the sliding glass door. There was already someone on the balcony opposite hers. Normally, she would be excited to run out there, since it was always Riko who she got to talk to. This time, however, she was just confused at the sight of Riko's mom standing there instead.

"Ms. Sakurauchi?" She stepped out on the balcony, causing Ms. Sakurauchi to look over in surprise. Apparently she hadn't expected anyone to join her, which was fair. "I didn't expect to see you out here." That was _also_ fair. She had never seen anyone but Riko out on that balcony. Once or twice she had seen Ms. Sakurauchi in the background, but never this close.

"Oh, hello Chika. I suppose you must be used to seeing Riko out here." She laughed softly, hands gripping the railing. Chika nodded, though she had to admit, Riko looked very much like her mom. She was the spitting image of her for the most part. "I like to come out here from time to time, since Riko started staying in Tokyo again." She was smiling, but there seemed to be a tinge of nostalgia to her words. It was something Chika understood all too well.

"She's really happy with what she's doing." When she first met Riko, she had been completely lost, struggling to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. Now they were university juniors and Riko had completely figured it out. That made her happy, at least. She loved that her friends were getting to where they wanted to be in life. She just wished it involved more free time for communication.

"She is. Whenever she calls me, she sounds so much happier." Her smile was fond as she turned to Chika. "It's thanks to you and your friends for accepting her when we moved her. She's always told me how happy she became after meeting you all. She particularly speaks fondly of you and You." That made Chika blush. It was really sweet of Ms. Sakurauchi to say that.

"Thank you, Ms. Sakurauchi. She's really great, and I'm happy she's one of my best friends now!" It was nice talking to Ms. Sakurauchi, but selfishly she wondered what her and Riko would be talking about if she was back home. They'd probably talk about university, since Riko was so into her studies. A lot more than Chika could ever manage to be.

It must have been the mood she was in, because normally she wouldn't be thinking about how pretty a friend's mom was. However, looking across the balcony at Ms. Sakurauchi, she started noticing a fact that had escaped her for years. She was standing there in a pale pink nightgown, prepared to go to bed after this. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail, which wasn't a hairstyle she ever remembered seeing her have. It suited her, though. She exuded maturity and motherly love, and Chika could feel it from where she was standing.

"Well, goodnight Chika." She snapped out of it at the sound of Ms. Sakurauchi's voice. Where was her mind even going with that? That was weird. She shrugged it off and waved goodnight to her, slipping back inside and pulling the curtains closed. Then she stripped out of her clothes and put on her pajamas, climbing back into bed with Shiitake still snoozing away.

It was a bit early to sleep, but she needed a full night to get back to her usual happy self. Things were going to be okay. It was her break, after all. It was a vacation, and by God she was going to make it worthwhile, with or without friends!

* * *

The first few days of her winter break were only okay. She got to spend some time with Ruby, but they mostly just caught up and reminisced. It was nice, but she did that all the time now. There was enough nostalgia inside her to last a lifetime. She needed to make new memories, but she didn't know what those memories would be. At least she got to see You for a day, but that was only a temporary relief.

Saturday evening, she had ended up taking a nap on the living room couch. When she woke up, the house was unusually quiet. It was actually unnerving. "Mom? Dad?" She called out, but didn't get a response. Her stomach grumbled, and she placed a hand atop it. Great, now she was hungry. Maybe she could convince her mom to order them pizza if she found her.

A cursory look around the house gave her no sign of life, except for the dogs. She next went to the ryokan, where she found Shima at the desk. "Shima! Have you seen mom?" She ran over, ignoring the 'no running' sign plastered on the wall. Those rules were for guests, and she was no guest. This was _her_ inn, kind of.

"Mhm. She's in the first onsen on your left." Shima was the kindest of the three Takami sisters. She always had a pleasant smile and affable demeanor no matter who she was talking to. It was nicer than being bitched at by Mito for not doing her work properly. 

"Thanks Shima!" She hurried off in that direction, already being able to taste the pizza on her tongue. If her mom was in the onsen, she must have been cleaning them. That made her a little wary of asking for dinner when she was busy, but pizza was worth it. She could put on the ol' puppy dog eyes and then prepare to stuff her face.

Carefully she pushed the door open to the onsen, surprised to see steam drifting in the air. Whoever had been in there last must have just left before she got there. She headed past the washdown station and out into the open, then with wide eyes threw herself back behind the wall. Her heart was racing now, and it took her a moment to regain any semblance of composure. With her hands against the wall, she peered out cautiously.

Three women were in the water together, their backs to her. From their hairstyles and the sounds of their voices as they chatted amicably, she could tell exactly who they were. In the middle, much shorter than the others, was her mom. On her sides were Riko and You's moms. So when Shima said mom was in there... she was _using_ the onsen. So much for that pizza.

"Ahh, this feels so nice! We really need to do this more often." That was Mrs. Watanabe, stretching out her arms and letting her cheery voice fill the room. The other two ladies nodded in agreement, sinking a bit deeper into the water. Not that Mrs. Takami had much more room to sink. 

"Oh fuck..." Chika whispered, her eyes still wide, but now glued to Ms. Sakurauchi's back. Her hair was tied up again, allowing her to see the bare skin of her shoulders. This was bad: she clearly shouldn't be there, but she couldn't make herself leave. It was as if an invisible force was keeping her locked in place, compelling her to stare at one of her best friends' mom.

The only thing that could get her to move was the dire threat of being caught, and soon enough she found herself in that very scenario. Ms. Sakurauchi decided that it was time to get out, if the conversation was anything to go by. More than that, though, she put it into action by standing up. Rivulets of water dripped down her naked backside, her perky butt on full display.

At that moment, Chika felt the true power of arousal captivate her heart. Even though she knew blatantly ogling was wrong, she couldn't stop doing it. Ms. Sakurauchi was _gorgeous_ from behind. She had always thought Riko was cute: there was no denying that truth. Now she could see in way too much detail where Riko had gotten her good looks from. Whew mama.

Then she turned around, and for about three seconds Chika got to see her front bared as well. Only three seconds, though, because she nearly threw herself out of the onsen to avoid being caught. Without waiting to see if she had been spotted, she beat the street to get out of there, barely remembering to let the door close as quietly as possible before she ran down the hall.

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh bitch," she mumbled to herself as the sound of her footsteps echoed down the hall. At the end of the hall was a dead end, with the only door that wasn't an onsen leading to a storage closet. She opened the door and hid herself inside, the darkness causing her to not be able to see her hand in front of her face. Still, she needed a chance to stop and figure out what in the world she had just seen.

Of course, trying to compartmentalize everything was near impossible when all she could think of were Ms. Sakurauchi's big, bountiful breasts. Fuck, they were still so perky too! She had only gotten a three second glimpse, but that glimpse was now tattooed onto her brain. Ms. Sakurauchi was _hot_. Super fucking hot. She wondered if it was bad or extremely bad to use her as masturbation material later. Probably a mixture of the two, but who was she to stop the whims of her horny?

First, she needed to escape unseen. The three mamas were still likely drying off, so that would give her a chance to get back to her room if she hurried. She exited the storage closet and made tracks, running at top speed down the hall. Rushing past Shima with a wave, she ran up the stairs and dived into her room. Shutting the door, she placed a hand over her heart, panting as her heart beat wildly.

Okay, so she wanted to have sex with Riko's mom. That was okay, as long as she didn't actually _do_ it. Banging a friend's mom had to be against some sort of friend code, though she wasn't sure exactly which part of the code that was. She couldn't deny how exciting the thought was, though. It was nice being on break, but it was boring. Without her friends to keep her focused, her mind had room to wander to other things. One of those things just happened to be Riko's hot, naked mom.

The further she got from the sight, the more she was able to calm down. Sure, she was looking for something fun and exciting to do, but that didn't mean hitting on Riko's mom was the answer. She didn't get a _lot_ of action at university, but she wasn't a virgin anymore. Sex didn't control her. There had to be a better way of enjoying her winter break. She would go outside and find adventure with or without her friends! But first, she was going to masturbate.

Of course, she couldn't even get her damn skirt off before there was a knocking at her door. "Chika?" Shima? Sighing, Chika went and opened the door, confusion evident on her face. Shima had just been down at the ryokan. What was she doing at her door? "Ms. Sakurauchi asked me if you could go down to her room." Immediately Chika's heart dropped into her stomach. Her throat constricted, and she had to force out a necessary question.

"What, uh... what does she need?"

"I'm not sure. She just said she needed to ask a favor of you." Shima smiled innocently, leaving to return to her post. Chika stared after her, swallowing thickly. Well, she was fucked, and not in a good way. Ms. Sakurauchi must have seen her peeping and she was going to be told off. God, she hoped that she didn't tell her mom. She'd be in big trouble, then.

The walk back down to the ryokan felt longer than it ever had been. She was going over every possible scenario in her mind, and they all seemed to lead to her being bitched out. It was difficult to imagine the sweet, motherly Ms. Sakurauchi being angry, but realistically, she had to have been angry some time in her life. She was likely not happy that her daughter's friend had been spying on her. Which was not on purpose, by the way! ... At first.

Down at the ryokan, Shima pointed her to room three, where Ms. Sakurauchi was currently residing. Trying not to seem as nervous as she felt, she gave Shima a thumbs up and headed down that way. She fiddled with her shirt, her mind drifting away from reality. If she could keep her mind in a fantasy land, maybe getting berated wouldn't feel as bad.

Eventually she reached the door to Ms. Sakurauchi's room. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on it and waited for all hell to break loose. When the door finally opened, she found it hard to believe that hell was awaiting her. Seeing Ms. Sakurauchi standing there with a relieved smile and wrapped in a pretty pink bathrobe seemed more like heaven, honestly.

"You, uh, you needed to see me, Ms. Sakurauchi?" Now her fears of being in trouble were wrestling with how horny she was seeing her friend's mom in a bathrobe. She was _glowing_ : the sauna had done wonders for her. Her skin looked absolutely perfect, not that she wasn't already perfect, of course.

"Yes. I hope it's not too much trouble, but I was hoping you could help me with something. Please, come in." Chika stepped inside, unsure of what to prepare herself for. Ms. Sakurauchi didn't seem angry. In fact, she seemed downright pleased. To be fair, a trip to the Takami ryokan would do that for anyone. Still, she was expecting a tenser atmosphere.

"Of course. What can I help you with?" She tried to appear confident, putting on her best customer service smile and pretending she wasn't thinking about Ms. Sakurauchi's robe tie coming undone. Maybe she _wasn't_ mad, but just wanted her to help with something related to the ryokan. Though she was on her break, she had spent time working at the family business before. It was alright to ask her for something, especially when it was for someone she knew.

"Well, this is embarrassing to admit, but I saw you in the onsen." Okay, so she _was_ dead. That was cool. There wasn't anything she really wanted to do with her life or anything. "I didn't think someone your age would want to look at old ladies like me." She laughed, the self-deprecating humor all taken in stride.

"That... That was an accident, Ms. Sakurauchi. I was just looking for my mom, I swear!" She started backing up, but quickly hit the closed door. It was so disconcerting to see her standing there with a light blush and that same smile on her face. Was she not actually bothered by it? That was impossible, though. She _had_ to be, right?

"Of course, dear. It must have been quite a shock." She giggled, sounding more like a teasing schoolgirl than a middle-aged mother. It caught Chika so off guard that she had no idea how to react. It wasn't a situation she had planned for, or had ever been in. "But, I must admit that I didn't mind you staring. It's been so long since I've had that happen."

"You... You didn't?" It was definitely nice to hear that her staring was appreciated, but she still couldn't believe those words came out of Ms. Sakurauchi's mouth. If she didn't know that Riko's mom was a straight-laced woman, she would have believed it was some kind of joke. 

"Of course not. It was very flattering of you to do so. You barely saw anything, right?" She nodded, hoping that made things better for her. It wasn't her intention to see her naked, after all. She was not expecting it: not at all. What she was expecting _less_ was Ms. Sakurauchi reaching down to untie her robe, letting it drift open and show the lack of clothing underneath. "If you would like a longer look, go right ahead, dear."

"I, uhh, I... W-Woah..." She absolutely _did_ want a longer look. The opportunity presented itself, and she couldn't make herself look away. Her eyes roamed up and down Ms. Sakurauchi's naked body, drinking in every inch without a time limit. Could the onsen have worked _that_ much magic? She was _hot_ , unequivocally so. Her stomach was toned, her breasts were a good size and still perky despite her age. Best of all, her thighs had just enough thickness to them that she wondered if she could use them as pillows.

"You've always been such a good girl, Chika. I'm glad my Riko could have a friend like you." She stepped closer, shrugging her robe off completely. Nothing else in the room mattered but the naked mother standing before her, so close that she could reach out and touch her. "It's been so lonely in my house without her, though. Empty nest syndrome is all too real." Laughing, she stepped even closer, until Chika could lean in and rest against her breasts.

"I... I miss her too." Of course she did. She hadn't been throwing herself a pity party since she got back for nothing. This was a good substitute for those feelings, though. "I, uh..." She wanted to question why Ms. Sakurauchi was doing this. Everything she knew about Riko's mom ran counter to what was happening. However, asking _why_ might make it stop, if Ms. Sakurauchi realized that whatever this was wasn't right. She knew it was wrong, but damn, if she didn't want what was clearly going to happen to happen.

"I've spent some time wondering what I was missing, and I finally came to realize something. I miss being a mother. Being able to take care of someone is something I love to do, and I haven't gotten to do that since my Riko went to university." She sighed dramatically, cupping her cheek with a hand. Chika listened with rapt attention, hearing her heart beating in her ears. "But, seeing you in the onsen made me feel that not all hope is lost. Perhaps I could mother _you_ , Chika."

"M-Mother _me_?" Yup, she absolutely had not seen that one coming. She was standing there with Riko's mom completely naked, asking her if she wanted to be mothered. Was that how she expected to spend her break? Nope, not even close. Did she want to spurn Ms. Sakurauchi's offer? The same answer applied. "I, uh, I wouldn't mind that too much..." She ran her fingers through her hair awkwardly, wondering what in the world she had gotten herself into. She _had_ said she wanted to do something fun, right?

"That makes me so happy to hear." Positively glowing, Ms. Sakurauchi wrapped her arms around Chika, pulling her against her body. Chika stiffened up as her face was pressed into Ms. Sakurauchi's chest. This was every university student's dream, and she was seeing it come to life. She _still_ couldn't believe it. "Don't worry, Chika. I'll take very good care of you." Chika gulped, finding some degree of comfort by rubbing her cheek against Ms. Sakurauchi's breasts.

"I-I'm in your care, ma'am."

* * *

If Chika tried to explain what her next few days were like to someone, they probably wouldn't believe her. She spent more time than she ever expected with Ms. Sakurauchi, being pampered and cared for as if she was her own mom. There were even days where she would spend the night for more _illicit_ activities, which she covered for by telling her parents she was spending the night at Hanamaru's house. If she told them she was spending the night with Ms. Sakurauchi, with no Riko there, they were bound to get suspicious.

"Mmm, dinner was delicious, Ms. Sakurauchi!" It wasn't all about sex, and she didn't mind when she was getting such great homecooked meals. Ms. Sakurauchi was a damn good cook, and she would inhale any meal placed in front of her. She just would not say that to her own parents. That would get her a paddlin' for sure.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, dear." Ms. Sakurauchi was sitting across from her, hands folded together as she smiled. Then she adopted more of a pensive look, which drew Chika's curiosity. "Actually, I was hoping we could try something, if that's alright with you." She nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Would it be alright with you if you called me 'mom'?"

"Huh?" That nearly made Chika drop her chopsticks. Being mothered was one thing: something that she had admittedly come to enjoy. Being cared for and praised really shot up those dopamine levels. Calling someone who wasn't her mom 'mom,' though? That was definitely a line she wasn't sure she was ready to cross.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to, of course. It was something I've been thinking of since we started doing this, though." She seemed so genuine and understanding that it made Chika feel bad for even thinking of denying her. "I miss being called 'mom'. If you ever feel comfortable with it, I would be happy to hear it come from you."

"I-I wouldn't mind doing that, Ms. Sakurauchi. I mean, uh... I'm okay with it, mom." It sounded foreign coming off her tongue, but seeing the bright smile on Ms. Sakurauchi's face made it all worthwhile. She felt that happiness transferring into herself, and she was smiling as well. "You're an amazing cook, mom. What's for dessert?" It wasn't taking long for her calling Ms. Sakurauchi 'mom' to feel normal, which was _not_ normal.

"You're still hungry, dear?" Chika nodded fervently, which got her to laugh. "Well, then..." She tugged her dress up slowly, seduction starting to rise in her eyes. "If you don't mind eating in bed, we could have dessert together in the bedroom." Chika was on her feet in an instance, a blush on her face as she nodded even harder. She'd had sex with Ms. Sakurauchi several times already, but it was still fresh and sexy as all hell. There was nothing that would keep her from agreeing to it.

The two of them absconded to the bedroom, where things naturally got hot and heavy. They stripped naked, leaving their clothes in two matching piles on the floor. Then Ms. Sakurauchi took her hand and led her to the bed, where they began kissing slow and deep. The sex wasn't a wild, hurricane-style affair between the two of them. It always started slowly, and it kept building up until both of them had multiple experiences of pleasure. The wait was surprisingly exciting.

Ms. Sakurauchi pulled away from their kiss, sitting down on the bed and patting her lap. Knowing what she wanted always made Chika blush, but she hadn't said no yet. She got onto the bed and laid down on Ms. Sakurauchi's lap, lifting up her head until she could reach her breasts. Then she began to suck on them, treating the right nipple to her lips first.

A soft, pleased sigh left Ms. Sakurauchi's lips the moment Chika started to suck on her breasts. "Good girl," she whispered, running her fingers through Chika's hair. She let out a whimper at the gentle feeling, which sharply contrasted with what they were doing. That didn't mean she was going to stop, though. Especially when she curled herself inward, moving her lower half closer so Ms. Sakurauchi could start fingering her.

Her whimpers, muffled against Ms. Sakurauchi's breast, were like a minor vibration against her sensitive nipples. Ms. Sakurauchi always let out the most pleasing moans, and her encouragement made Chika wetter than anything had before. "You're doing so good, Chika. I love this." She would always sigh pleasantly afterwards, as if basking in the bliss that Chika was bringing her. That always made her want to put even more of her effort into what she was doing.

She squirmed around in Ms. Sakurauchi's lap, trying to twist her waist so she wasn't leaking her juices on the bedsheets. It was a futile effort, and Ms. Sakurauchi always said she was happy to wash them, but she tried her best to be courteous. She switched from the right to left nipple, circling her tongue around the sensitive bud. If only she could finger her mature lover as well, but her position made that difficult at best.

"You're so thirsty, aren't you?" There was obviously no milk for Ms. Sakurauchi to give, but she seemed to enjoy pretending, and Chika wasn't going to deny her that, even if it was embarrassing. "Drink up, sweetie. You're such a - Ah! - good, good girl." It wasn't often that Chika was called a 'good girl'. 'Troublemaker' or 'ditzy' seemed to be the most-used monikers, so how could she say no to something so sweet and positive?

She would suck on Ms. Sakurauchi's breasts for as long as she was allowed to, which usually lasted until she came. Ms. Sakurauchi's fingers were moving quicker, her thumb renewing focus on her clit. Chika kept squirming, kicking out her legs as she cried out against Ms. Sakurauchi's breasts. Her orgasms were always so powerful, to the point where she'd have to shut her eyes for a couple minutes to stop the black dots from blinking around the room. They still flashed beneath her eyelids, though.

After she finished cumming, Ms. Sakurauchi would help her lay down with her head on one of the pillows. She could come down from that incredible high with a lovely mother gently stroking her body and telling her how incredible she was. It was a great boost to her ego, and she always smiled as she was tended to. Riko was sure lucky to have a mom like her.

When her energy was back up, she would eagerly get on top of Ms. Sakurauchi and fuck her until she started swearing. She would finger her while kissing her hungrily, moving down to leave markings on her neck and breasts when she needed a break. The first time they had done it, she was reluctant to leave any proof, but Ms. Sakurauchi had reassured her that she could cover it with makeup or her clothes. After that, she held no such hesitations.

Of course, she would finger Ms. Sakurauchi the entire time. She made sure that Riko's mom got her fill just as much as she was getting hers. Eventually, when she had her fill of kisses, she'd move down and put her lips to work in a different place. When she would eat Ms. Sakurauchi out, that was when the swears came out. It was strange to her ears to hear a sweet woman like her saying such dirty words, but mixed with her motherly voice, it always turned Chika on.

"Ohh _fuck_ , dear. You're so good with your tongue. Keep eating me out, sweetie. It feels so good!" She couldn't imagine anyone else sounding so sweet saying stuff like that. It made her instantly agreeable, and she would keep feasting on Ms. Sakurauchi's pussy even as her jaw ached and her tongue started hurting. Maybe it was the idol training that helped her push past the pain, but it was more likely the fact that she would do anything to make her 'mom' happy.

No matter how tired she might be, she always felt a second burst of energy whenever Ms. Sakurauchi came. It was the feeling of her juices bursting onto her tongue and all over her face that made her feel more alive than anything that winter break could possibly make her. When she was coaxing her to a moan-addled orgasm, she felt like all of her concerns were no more. That might've been why she liked doing it so much.

They usually didn't stop with one orgasm. If they had the time, they went on as long as they could, which meant anywhere from two to five orgasms, though they only had several days to dredge up those statistics. That particular day, both of them came three times before they decided to tap out. After that, they cuddled together on the bed, bathing in the warmth they had brought each other.

"That was amazing, Chika dear," Ms. Sakurauchi sighed happily, her arms wrapped tight around Chika's naked, sweaty body. Chika concurred, less with her words and more with how she pressed tightly against Ms. Sakurauchi. Sex with her was incredible for so many reasons. She had yet to leave the Sakurauchi household unsatisfied. Honestly, the temptation to tell Riko that was devastatingly high, but she had resisted so far.

" _You're_ amazing," she pointed out, nuzzling against Ms. Sakurauchi's breasts. She felt safe in her arms, pressing against her body. It made her feel that nothing could hurt her, or that she could say anything. Maybe she should have thought about that a bit more, though. "I love you, mommy." It took a few seconds for her to realize what she said, but when she did, she tried her best to drown herself in Ms. Sakurauchi's breasts.

"Did you just call me mommy?" It sounded like Ms. Sakurauchi was just as surprised. She wasn't actually going to look up and check: her embarrassment was too strong. 

"I, uh... I'm sorry, mommy." Fuck, she did it again! She couldn't hide herself any deeper: these weren't Mari's breasts, after all. All she could do was groan in utter mortification. So this was how Dia felt being around their friend group all the time. "I really wish I could shut myself up right now..."

"I don't want you to stop," Ms. Sakurauchi whispered, tilting Chika's head up so she could probably see her. "I like it. Please do it again." Chika assumed it was some kind of joke, but Ms. Sakurauchi seemed completely serious. She gawked at her for a moment, wondering how she had survived that particular slip-up.

"I... really do love you, mommy." Now that she was paying attention, she saw that Ms. Sakurauchi hadn't been lying. Her face lit up at that word, and it seemed to renew her energy. She was on Chika in an instant, getting down between her legs and going to town on her without delay. "Oh fuck, mom!" She spoke without thinking, but realized what would turn Ms. Sakurauchi on the most. "Keep eating me out! Make me feel good, mommy!"

Her words were clearly having an impact on Ms. Sakurauchi. She was eating her out with much more vigor, like she was a young, horny university student again. Her fingernails were digging into her thighs, keeping her down as she lathered her clit with her tongue. It made Chika writhe around on the bed, yelling out about how badly she needed her mommy to take care of her. Neither of them cared about the volume, being too deep into the moment.

"Fffuckkk, I'm cumming, mommy!" None of the previous three orgasms she'd had that day compared to what she experienced in that moment. Her attempts to keep the sheets dry were all for naught, as her juices were quickly staining them directly beneath her. She accidentally knocked a pillow off the bed with her thrashing, squeezing Ms. Sakurauchi's head tightly between her thighs as she rode out a mind-numbing orgasm.

"Holy shit..." Once her body untensed, she laid across the bed like a starfish. Her chest was heaving, her eyes closed to block out the light. It was actually kind of weird to be swearing in front of Ms. Sakurauchi. She knew better than to do that in front of an adult, but those kinds of words just came out during sex. There really was no filter between them, as the whole 'mommy' thing proved.

Eventually she was able to move her arms and legs back in, allowing Ms. Sakurauchi room on the bed again. She snuggled in close, clutching onto her 'mom' tightly, not wanting to let go. "That felt so good," she whispered into her skin, blushing as her mind went over what she had just done. She should have been _more_ embarrassed, though, but she wasn't. It felt right in a strange, perverted way. That seemed to be okay to the both of them.

"I'm glad, dear." Ms. Sakurauchi smiled warmly, planting a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and smiled, resting her head on Ms. Sakurauchi's chest. "Are you tired?" She nodded, raising a hand to stifle her yawn. Wow, she really _was_ tired. "Why don't we get some sleep, sweetie? You need to be well-rested when you return to the ryokan." That made sense to her. She let her eyes stay closed, not even bothering to wonder how her mom would feel that she was staying out all night. She just smiled and rested naked and comfortable against her mommy.

* * *

Chika and Ms. Sakurauchi sat in the onsen together, close enough to where their hips were touching. There was a wine bottle between them on the edge of the onsen, and they each had a half-full glass of red wine. They clinked them together, giving each other cheers before knocking back what was in their glasses. It wasn't exactly proper to be drinking in the onsen, but whatever. Chika had an in with the owners, after all.

"This is so nice. I can't believe I've never done this before." Sure, she had been in her family's onsen plenty of times, but she had never drank wine while in the water. The light buzz she had, mixed with the heat from the water, made her feel like she was floating. It was pleasant, and it was a good feeling she clung onto while still in the company of Ms. Sakurauchi.

Today was the last day she was going to be in town, as the winter break was coming to an end. She had to get back to school, which normally would have been fine. It would have actually been a reprieve from the crushing loneliness she had felt. Now, after spending almost the entire break with Riko's mom, going back to school didn't feel so good anymore. It was like she was going to be ripped away from something so new and so wonderful.

"It's very relaxing," Ms. Sakurauchi agreed, placing a hand on Chika's beneath the water. "I've done this with your mom and You's mom, but I didn't think I would be drinking wine with her daughter." She laughed, removing her hand from Chika's so she could pour herself another glass. Neither of them spoke of Chika's impending return to university out loud. They both already knew it was happening, so it became an unspoken rule to pretend like it wasn't happening.

Chika was sadder than she would have ever expected to be, but she didn't want to end things on a sad note. She put on her bravest face and knocked back the wine like it was going out of style. The two of them laughed and talked for close to twenty minutes while getting more and more tipsy. Eventually, as it usually happened, things got a bit hot and heavy as the two of them started feeling each other up, emboldened by the alcohol and the knowledge that it was all coming to an end tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you, mommy." She hadn't meant to let that slip, but she should have known better than to assume her lips could stay sealed when plied with alcohol. It wasn't like she was crying or anything. She just felt frustrated that again someone who had become close to her was being pulled away from her.

"Oh, I'll miss you too, sweetie. There will be more breaks, though, and you can come visit me anytime you like." Her words were reassuring, and Chika leaned into them helplessly. She kissed Ms. Sakurauchi like there was no tomorrow, leaving the nearly-empty wine glass on the edge as she held onto her tightly. Even when the onsen got too hot for them, she didn't want things to end. Unfortunately, end they did.

They finished off their glasses and dried off, staying in close proximity to each other the whole while. Once they were dried off, they got dressed again and sneaked off to Ms. Sakurauchi's room, not wanting to be caught by any of Chika's family. That would bring about questions neither of them were ready to answer. At least being in Ms. Sakurauchi's room freed them to be more open, though neither of them were quick to drop their towels and get frisky again.

"Everything's going by so fast," Chika admitted softly, leaning against her mature lover. "Why does life have to go by so fast? I don't want everyone to grow up and leave. It's not fair." She knew she sounded like a petulant child, but that was how she felt, dammit. They were the thoughts that had been gnawing at her for a while, just begging to be spilled out into the open.

"That's how life is, unfortunately." Ms. Sakurauchi laughed softly, hugging Chika close. "I have firsthand knowledge of that fact. It doesn't mean you're going to lose your friends, though. When you have those bonds, you stick together for life. I'm sure you, Riko, and You feel that way." She nodded slowly, hoping against hope that was true. At least she knew someone with the experience of Ms. Sakurauchi would be familiar with this sort of thing. It still worried her, though.

"Of course we do. I just... I don't want to lose them," she finished meekly, hiding her face against Ms. Sakurauchi's shoulder. It took all she had to avoid crying. That would be a bad look, even if she could technically cry in front of her 'mom'. "They mean so much to me, and they're becoming big, important adults, while I'm just... I'm just normal Chika."

"Everybody moves at their own pace, Chika. I didn't know what I wanted to do until after university." It surprised Chika to hear that. She had always assumed that the adults in her life were all prepared for life as soon as they graduated. It made her assume that she would know too, so nearing that point and not knowing gave her undue amounts of anxiety. "You're special, Chika. To your family, to your friends..." She smiled warmly, hugging Chika tighter. "... to me."

"Thank you, mommy." Chika sighed and tried to snuggle as close as she could to Ms. Sakurauchi. She squirmed around a bit until she found her most comfortable spot, which had her head on Ms. Sakurauchi's chest. It was weird, but she didn't feel as embarrassed calling her 'mommy' in that moment. Honestly, it felt right, which might've been a concern, but she chose not to look at it that way. "I still don't want this to end, though."

"You'll still be able to come visit me, sweetie. Remember, you don't live _that_ far from me." She laughed softly, humming near Chika's ear. It was a pleasant sound, and it made Chika's soul feel more at-ease. "And I'm not too old to be that disconnected from technology. You can always call me." That made Chika laugh too, thinking about how Hanamaru had factory reset her phone three times within a week of owning it. That was a low bar to clear.

"I'll call you as soon as I get back to university. Just don't tell your daughter. She might get jealous." They both laughed at that, Chika tilting her head up to share another slow, sweet kiss with Ms. Sakurauchi. Then they separated, just long enough for Ms. Sakurauchi to poor them each one last glass of wine. She handed one to Chika, which she took with a smile.

"One last toast to a wonderful winter?" She held her glass up, and Chika was happy to clink hers against it. They each took a sip, letting out matching sighs. They both were tipsy at that point, but not enough to spout something they didn't mean. Everything being said was true, and what they were going to do the rest of the night was as well. Taking another sip from her wine glass, Chika strode back over to Ms. Sakurauchi, undoing her towel and letting it fall to her feet.

"Let's end the break with a bang, mommy."


End file.
